User blog:Jadelady/Playing Cupid Love Interests
Following SapphosDaughter's blog post: https://choices-stories-you-play.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:SapphosDaughter/Quasi_Love_Interests , while Fearless Diva works on the "Not-Meant-To-Be" category/page for quasi love interests, we threw around the idea of creating a category for secondary character love interests and came up with "Playing Cupid" since most of the time, we need to "encourage" (usually with diamonds) the characters to get together. We are not including books/series with mulitple-POVs or dual-POVs (like RoE, AtV, TC&TF, LH). I think the only exception to that is ACoR because instead of playing as all family members, we only played as MC, Mom, and Dad and we had to recruit MC's brother (for diamonds) in the end. My main question is should the "Playing Cupid" category get a page of its own or just be a category that is added to individual character pages? If it is getting a page of its own, all the secondary characters who can be encouraged to get together would be on the page (and I assume divided by series/books). OR would you prefer sub-sub-categories, like what Fearless Diva asked on the blog: "For side character like an Autumn... Then Julian and Wes could have a potential --> Autumn's Love Interests or Love Interests to Autumn. This could also apply to Zack who had Brandon and Grant." The characters that fall under this category are: * The Freshman: ** Kaitlyn Liao (if she is not MC's LI) / Annisa ** Madison Eckhart / Tripp (Edgar Tripp) / Logan ** James Ashton (if he is not MC's LI) / Reyna Mercado ** Abbie Bishop / Tyler Alan ** Zack Zilberg / Brandon / Teddy (if your MC is not single?) / Grant ** Darren Taylor / Amara Butler * Endless Summer: ** Everett Aleister Rourke II / Grace Tamara Hall ** Diego Ricardo Ortíz Soto / Varyyn * The Royal Romance: ** Bertrand / Savannah ** Penelope / Ezekiel * Hero, Book 1: ** Poppy Patel / Dax Darcisse * High School Story: ** Julian Castillo / Autumn Brooks / Wes Porter ** Nishan Khandaar / Sakura Watanabe (are they together? I don't remember) ** Payton Saunders / Frank Walter ** Mia Warren / Sydney Kym ** Emma Hawkins (if she is not MC's LI) / Luis Marino ** Caleb Mitchell (if he is not MC's LI) / Jade Ali ** Aiden Zhou (if he is not MC's LI) / Cameron Levy ** Brian Nicholas Crandall / Zoe Leon / Terrence (do we include them?) ** Scott / Julia *High School Story: Class Act: ** Twin Sibling (Casey Jenkins) / Erin Ward ** Lorenzo Toro / Amber Hutchinson ** Clint / Graham *It Lives Beneath: ** Elliot Vance / Robbie Sutcliffe *Home for the Holidays: ** Dylan Joy / Avery ** Linda Joy / Charles Shepard *Red Carpet Diaries: ** Chazz Javellana / Crash Yamaguchi *Perfect Match: ** Nadia Park / Steve Tennyson ** Sloane Washington (if she is not MC's LI) / Khaan Mousavi (if he is not MC's LI) *America's Most Eligible: ** Eden Labelle / Kiana / Heath *Desire & Decorum: ** Miss Daly / Mr. Marlcaster / Mr. Woods ** Mr. Chambers / Mr. Konevi *Big Sky Country: ** Brooklynne Shao-Oakley / Miles Roanhorse ** Cliff / Anna-Marie *A Courtesan of Rome: ** Cingerix / Euthymios *Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: **Riya / Darius *Open Heart: ** Sienna Trinh / Danny ** Elijah Greene / Phoebe *Nightbound: ** Garrus / Krom *Wishful Thinking: ** Maggie / June *The Heist: Monaco: **Miranda / Marguerite *Across the Void: ** Argo / Corvus *Lovehacks: **Isabel/Felix Did I miss anyone? Should some of these characters/groups not be included? Do we add Theresa Sutton to the Miss Daly love triangle because she is Edmund's fiancee during the first book? and if so, do we then add Amber to Twin's LIs because they were together for a short amount of time? test Secondary Characters and their Love Interests References Category:Blog posts